Photosynthesis
by FangirlOverEveryFandom
Summary: Co-writing with Oreocat155338. The act of where a plant takes in 3 things and releases oxygen and glucose. So when Richard Grayson takes in three things that somehow turn him into what Poison Ivy is, she takes pity and takes him under her wing. But the Dark Knight is not okay with the villain having a kid sidekick.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm co-writing this story (and a few others) with Oreocat155338, and I'm quite happy with our ideas. Also, it's my one-year anniversary on Fanfiction today! YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor does Oreocat155338. Unless she's keeping something from me...**

Haly's Circus was in town today.

Pamela Isley had taken a day of from being an eco-terrorist to come here. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the fuss Harley made about "The Flying Graysons".

It made her happy to see the recycling bins everywhere, for basically everything in a circus can be recycled, and it was refreshing for a circus to take that extra step.

She paid for a ticket and entered the Big Top in a brighter mood than before. After all, it's hard for many people to stay angry in a circus.

The acts were... one of the most amazing things she'd ever seen. She became completely entranced when the spotlight shown onto a family of six- four parents, two children. Three on each side of the trapezes.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, what we've all been waiting for- THE FLYING GRAYSONS! Performing their astounding quadruple flip, and more, without the safety of a net!" The ringmaster boomed.

The net, that had stayed in the same place the entire time, was being pulled away, making the crowd gasp.

"John Grayson, husband to Mary, uncle of John, brother of Rick, and father of Dick!" A man kissed his wife, Mary, and grabbed the trapeze, flipping twice to the next and then performing a handstand on the trapeze, keeping the trapeze swinging.

"Karla Grayson, wife of Rick, aunt of Dick, and mother of John!" A woman from the 'other' side jumped onto the trapeze, performing a back flip a grasping the next one. John released his trapeze as Karla flung herself towards him. His legs curled around the trapeze and he grasped Karla's wrists, throwing her towards the next trapeze as he flipped up so he was sitting on the trapeze. He stood and jumped to the next one, flipping to the furthest and Karla and John stepped on the opposite sides at the same time.

"Richard Grayson, husband of Karla, uncle of Dick, brother of John, and father of John!" Rick smiled and waved, flipping thrice to get to the next trapeze, then starting to back flip and catching himself with his knees.

"Mary Grayson, wife of John, aunt of John, and mother of Dick!" Mary grinned and jumped onto the trapeze. Rick sat on the trapeze, then stood up before kneeling back down, balancing himself as his hand grasped the wire. Mary flipped to the trapeze he was occupying and he pulled her up with his free hand. Mary planted her feet on Rick's shoulders and they both waved.

Mary back flipped off Rick, grabbing the trapeze behind her, and flipping back to her stand.

"John Grayson, son of Rick and Karla, nephew to Mary and John, and cousin to Dick!" Rick grasped the trapeze with his hands as John flipped to the trapeze. Rick dropped down and grasped the trapeze and John performed a back flip, having their knees grasp one another before John flipped to the next trapeze, sitting atop it.

"Richard Grayson, son of John and Mary, nephew to Rick and Karla, and cousin to John!" Dick jumped, flipping three times to reach the trapeze John was perched on. He grasped the trapeze and Rick moved his knees to the trapeze as Dick flipped over to him and they grasped hands. Mary and her husband, John jumped from their opposite sides to join, Karla following soon after.

Dick swung to the trapeze his father was on, only to be flown back to Rick's when John grasped his hands as he flipped off. Dick flipped to the one John was still sitting on. Rick moved so he was the one hanging by his knees and John was standing atop the trapeze.

Dick grasped hands with his mother, passing her to Rick. Rick swung her up to John, who had her balance on top of his shoulders. Dick passed Karla to Rick, who just grasped her ankles. Dick followed and Karla threw him up to John, who passed him up to Mary, who had him balance on top of her shoulders. Cousin John grabbed the trapeze and flipped to his mother, who grasped his ankles.

Then, one by one, they began performing the quadruple flip. First Dick, then Cousin John, then Mary, then Karla, then John, then Rick.

And then the wires snapped. Each family of three was on a trapeze together, when ALL eight of the trapeze wires snapped. No trapeze was left hanging.

Pamela, temporarily paralyzed, did nothing to save them. She watched as the parents placed the children atop their chests. But Mary and John did something different. John was on bottom, then Mary, then Dick. Karla and Rick were level with each other, and Cousin John was bigger. That's why, when they hit the ground, Dick was the only survivor, despite the attempts of Karla and Rick.

Pamela remembered how she got her powers. She was dying, then a man came and gave her a "magic cure" to her illness. She later learned it consisted of Jerusalem Cherry, Climbing Nightshade, and Jimsonweed. She didn't know why, but she always carried these ingredients.

Maybe for a moment like this. A moment when a child was dying, and the hospital wouldn't arrive in time, despite the urgency. She crept towards the boy's mangled form, quickly having her plants move him to a more private area before anyone noticed.

She followed, creating the drink as she went. She only prayed it work.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is brought to you by Oreocat155338! Remember to favorite that fabulous author as well as some of her stories! They're beautiful!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Batman, nor do we claim to.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Photosynthesis:_**

 _Maybe for a moment like this. A moment when a child was dying, and the hospital wouldn't arrive in time, despite the urgency. She crept towards the boy's mangled form, quickly having her plants move him to a more private area before anyone noticed._

 _She followed, creating the drink as she went. She only prayed it work._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The child woke up the next morning, gasping for breath, and he stared up at the unfamiliar face staring down at him. He panicked, rolling out of bed and backing away from her.

"Relax." The woman said. "My names Pamela Isley, and I saved your life with a blood transfusion, and some Jewelweed."

"Where's my mom?" Richard asked, making sure to speak clear, concise english.

"At the circus, with the rest of them." Pamela said, choosing to allow the child to think his mother was alive to give him some hope. "I'm going to take you back soon, but I need you to understand what I did by saving your life." Richard stared at her, and his eyes widened as she reached her hand for a plant, and it grew over to her hand, before curling around it. "I work to protect plants as Poison Ivy, and because of the cure I gave you, you now have my powers."

"No..." Richard said, eyes wide.

"Yes." Ivy said. "I'm immune to poison made from plants, which is almost every poison, have a toxic kiss that kills men, second kiss is the cure, though, and can control plants. There is no one other than me who can teach you how to harness your abilities. It's your choice, when we get to the circus. Stay with me, or stay with the circus." She refrained from saying with your mother, not wanting to tell the boy quite yet. He'd seemed cheerful enough back at the circus, when he was performing.

"My mami." Richard said, and Pamela looked at the boy, before nodding.

"If that's what you want. But be warned, if you don't have control over your powers, you could cause major damage." She warned him.

"I'm still going with my mami." Richard said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Pamela asked.

"...Da." The boy nodded. "Familia mea cu excepția mami a căzut?" She gave him a puzzled look, and he paused before translating into english. "My family, except my mom, fell. Their dead. I have to stay with mom, so she's not alone." Pamela nodded, before offering him her hand. Then he hesisated, eyes widening. "I was testing you. You lied. A murit prea. She died too..."

"I can understand." She said. "Come on, let's go." Richard followed the red-haired woman, knowing that he probably shouldn't trust her, but she had just saved his life.

True to her word, Pamela Isley took young Richard Grayson back to the circus, and back to Haly, and the two had a quick discussion in another language- which honestly annoyed Pamela- before Richard turned back to her, offering her his hand, and she shook it.

"It was nice knowing you, Richard Grayson." She said.

"Actually, Pop Haly wants me with you, in case the wires ever snap again." He said. "So that way he can be at rest knowing I'm safe, and with someone he trusts Or is at least connected to me, considering you saved my life." Pamela's eyes widened, for she'd resigned herself to losing the boy.

"Thank you for trusting me with your grandson, Mr. Haly." Pamela said. "I'll take good care of him, I promise." Haly nodded tears in her eyes as Dick walked back over to him and gave him the last hug the two of them would have for a while.

"Take care, Dick." Haly said. "I wish I could watch you grow up, but I can't. Pamela will take good care of you, I can tell. You'll know where to find me once you're older." Richard nodded, tears in his eyes. "Pamela, I have everything wrote out, all you have to do to become his guardian is sign." Haly held out the legal papers, and Pamela took them, and a pen.

"You want to do this?" She asked.

"I want him to be safe..." Haly said. "As last night showed, I can't do that, the circus can't keep him safe. I'm trusting you, Pamela. You've already saved his life, now hold it dear and protect it."

"I will." Pamela said, finally signing. "Where do I take this?"

"I'll take it where it needs to go." Haly said. "Don't call him Richard, he thinks it's too formal. He prefers Dick, if you can believe it. You'll learn his quirks in time, just love him, and it'll be easy to take care of him." Haly stepped forward and pulled Pamela towards him. "Take care of him for me." Then he turned and walked away, and Pamela looked at Dick.

"Well, it's time to go to your new home, I guess." She said, and Dick nodded, furiously blinking tears from his eyes.

"I guess." He said. "That you're also going to teach me about my powers."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is written by the awesome Oreocat155338, as is the next one. Unfortunately, I haven't been as commited to this story as I should be. I'll try and change that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

 ** _Previously on Photosynthesis:_**

 _"Well, it's time to go to your new home, I guess." She said, and Dick nodded, furiously blinking tears from his eyes._

 _"I guess." He said. "That you're also going to teach me about my powers."_

Chapter 3

Richard Grayson was now the son of Pamela Isley, and she had plans for him. First, she was going to make sure he could control his powers. Then she was sending him to school. During school hours, she could plan her next move to protect the environment. When he returned from school, she would have someone teach him self-defense.

There was no way she was going to drag him into what she did. Firstly, he wasn't even eight. That, in Pamela's opinion, was much too young to do anything of the sort she did, and she wouldn't let him into her line of work.

"I'm not calling you mami." Dick said. "So what should I call you?"

"How about mom?" Pamela said. "Or Pam? Anyways, you'll be going to school once I'm done teaching you to control your powers, do you understand?"

"I was un enseignement à domicile in the cirque." Dick said, and he looked up at the comfused Pamela. "I was homeschooled in the circus."

"You're not in the circus anymore, are you?" Pamela asked. "Anyways, we've got to work on controlling those powers of yours." With a sigh, Dick looked at Pamela, and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, Pam." He said. "When do we start?"

"We start small..." She said. "With flowers." Dick nodded, and with a small grin, Pamela- no, Poison Ivy- started passing down her passion.

**0O (~linebreak~) O0**

"Why didn't you tell me you took in a kitten, Pamela?" The woman looked up from the sleeping boy to the cat burgler.

"Selina." She said. "I've only had him for a day. He nearly died, he wasn't ready for visiters." Selina looked at the sleeping child, before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well, I like this kitten." She said. "Mind if I give him some training?"

"He is not joining you on the field, Selina!" Pamela said. "He has powers. My powers, and I need to train him so he's not a danger to the population." Selina regarded her friend.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were being motherly." She looked back at the sleeping boy. "Although I can see why, he is... Cute. Alright, I won't drag him along on steals, but sooner or later he's going to need to learn to defend himself without those powers you're teaching him to use. You know as well as I do that that would get the Bat's attention."

"Once he can control his powers." Pamela said as the boy shook in his sleep. "I'm covering up his powers for now, we're going to practice control as much as we can, Selina. Come by next week?"

"Alright." Selina said. "You have my number if you run low on cash." Pamela sighed, and Catwoman waved, before leaping into the dark night sky. Pamela looked at the sleeping boy, and stroked his hair, which seemed to help whatever nightmare he was in.

**0O (~linebreak~) O0**

"Focus, Dick!" Pamela scolded. "You need to focus, or you'll never get control!"

"What if I don't want control?" He boy asked. "I mean, think about it. Once I've got control, I've got to go to school."

"Until you have control, I'm not introducing you to Selina." Pamela said. "And you're not leaving the greenhouse. And you are most certainly not allowed in the air!" Dick stopped, and his face fell.

"But- But Pam!" He protested.

"No if's, an's, or but's." She said. "This isn't just for you. You need to learn control, and I need sleep. I have to stay up all night to make sure your powers don't get out of hand during your nightmares."

"Alright, Pam." Dick said, shoulders falling. "I'll learn control. Let's get started." Pamela smiled, and stood, pleased at Dick's sudden attitude change. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she showed him how to make a flower bloom.


End file.
